The present invention relates to power tool accessories, and more specifically, to hole saws.
A hole saw is a type of circular saw with a cylindrical, cup-like body that is rotated about a central axis in order to cut a cylindrical plug from a work piece, thereby forming a circular aperture in the work piece. The plug, or core, of the work piece is received within the cup-like body as the hole saw progresses through the work piece. Under certain conditions, the plug can become trapped within the body, necessitating manual removal of the plug by the user.